Revolutionary Army - 47th Division
The 47th Divison of the Revolutionary Army is a group of elite member of the RA, which is led by Steppens D. Storm and his brother, Steppens D. Ellie. The members are the skillful fighters, that 14 members (two captains are included) are the elite ones, while their head captain, Steppens D. Storm, mastered all three types of Haki instead of Rokushiki. Thus, the division is considered as one of the strongest and deadliest divisions in the Revolutionary Army. Besides, only one person in the division who can use magic since she was less than one week old, Lucy Graham Blanc. Also, there is a giant from North Blue, who is 28.82 meters tall (approx. 94'6"), Jake the Giant. He is the oldest member to join the division. Info * Epithet: Gigant Dyan Stone (GDS) * Head Chief/Captain: Steppens D. Storm * Vice Chief/Captain: Steppens D. Ellie * Number of members: 17 * Total Doriki: at least 40419 * Total bounty (berry): at least 3,200,000,000 Overview Members Strength (1st ship - Elite) Like the epithet that is named by the World Government and the Revolutionary Army, the crew is so strong that even a single member of the division can overthrow a whole kingdom, or city, at least one hour only. This is how their powers prove it: Steppens D. Storm: '''Due to his ability of controlling and spawning the atoms, he can perform many high-destruction attacks without being unharmed; utilize the ability on his own weapons. His eyesight is so excellent due to his Kenbunshoku Haki, that he can predict the way of bullets, and dodge it with a moderate speed. His Haoshoku Haki is strong enough to take off thousand of Marines, pirates, or guards from any kingdoms and decrease the will of the stronger one. Moreover, his latest invention, Sea-stone syringes, which he injects them into the body of a Devil Fruit user to reduce the strength and slowly kill the user without using any heavy attacks. Thus, he owned another epithet: Devil Fruit Death. '''Steppens D. Ellie: Lucy Graham Blanc: A skillful mage who can summon a huge comet to destroy an island completely, leaving only land or sandy area on the sea, using her wand only. Alan Gregorio: ''' '''Connor Christano Black: '''Like his twin brother, Paul F. Black, he can shoot anything at a far distance with his rifle called MSV-XLVI (or simply MS5-46) or his crossbow called SnC-LVII (or SnC-57). Especially, he uses variety types of ammunition with different damage, such as Explosion Bull - his trademark shot that can sink seven cruises nearby; Flash Bull - a bullet that can replace the smoke bomb in order to blind and stun the enemies far away for a minute, thus creating an opportunity to let the crew flee from the battle;... Thus, he owns an epithet "Flame-Spark I". '''Paul Fredde Black: '''As a graduated cannoneer at R.A.S., he can shoot an overheated cannonball with an incredible velocity to burn any Marines/pirates ships at a faraway location from his cannon or catapult. Due to the fact that his target will burn immediately and sink slowly after he fires, he was consider as a Holder of Viking Funerals. '''Jake Maseyzan the Giant: As a giant who was born in Elbaf but grew up in North Blue and not as tall as a normal giant in Elbaf, he is strong and heavy enough to smash a huge castle with his own body or his finger only. Despite his heaviness, he is still able to perform Geppo to fly and float on the sea, possibly due to a soft tumor in his nose that allows him to descend and ascend underwater freely. Thus, everyone called him as "Flying Submarine". His favorite weapon is a gigantic broom, which helps him to sweep away his enemies beneath him. El Napolorron: '''As an excellent prophet and strategist, he can estimate how strong his/their opponents are and calculate Doriki for both his nakamas and his opponents. During the timeskip, he and Lucy learned a lot about the New World and some of their upcoming enemies. '''Haktor Fakeros: '''Having learnt how to work with medicine and natural medical resources, he knows how to create more than six hundred different types of medicines and substances with different purposes. Especially, he found a substance called SCPDB-00, which means "Devil's breath" or "Devil's urine. This flour/water-combined liquid can hypnotize the enemies in front of him and make them work for his nakama's side for a certain period of time. Thus, he owns an epithet "Devil's urine". '''Asentone 75: A cyborg that escaped from Vegapunk after being modelled into a robot, he joined in the Revolutionary Army. Despite being a robot and his body is as hard as iron, he still uses Tekkai in battle. Moreover, he becomes friends with bees after being attacked by those bees. Thus he can summon the bees, now living in his suitcase and his suit, in order to stun the opponents before him. Bladdeck Euclid: A blademaster who always wields two sabers called "The Blades of Void Century", he can perform Rokushiki techniques with his sabers. Due to his massive strength and action that he cleaned his "battlefields" with his (except when he battles on dangerous places or he is too exhausted after victory), he earns a title called "Heavy Mower". Brundil Hermès: Vincent Ocrover: '''Juli Arnomore: '''An exceptional assassin with her incredible stealth skills, she can pass through anyone and kill them silently and instantly with her improved Rokushiki technique: "Shotgun Shigan". Strength (2nd ship - Pre-elite) Different from the Elite class, 19 people in this class has another different style of battling and assassin skills. Most of them has at least one type of weapon that can be used immediately to wipe out enemies quickly. Furthermore, each of them mastered a Rokushiki technique or Kenbunshoku Haki. Those included: Trivia * All the elite members has the bounty over 165 million berries, despite the two others' bounties are unknown, but those bounties can be considered as over 150 million berries.. * Every member in this division has the Doriki over 1100. Category:Revolutionary Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Cyborg Category:Giant